Entrevista: la enigmática Niña de las flores
by mapugavalera86
Summary: El Prof. Dunin-Borkowski ha investigado sobre un personaje mítico moderno, conocido en Europa como "Lulú", "Lunlun" y "Ángel, la niña de las flores". He aquí algunos detalles que encontró.


"Tengo que admitirlo: es la primera vez que se ha elaborado un trabajo de esta naturaleza…"

La periodista Hershlag mostraba un notorio entusiasmo. El calmado pero sonriente profesor Dunin-Borkowski se mostraba listo para aclarar cualquier duda, para ilustrar el fruto de su labor.

"No realmente. Podríamos decir que se trata de un mito moderno," respondió el tranquilo profesor. "Uno de los más exquisitos mitos recientes. Una historia inspiradora, llena de emociones, a medio camino entre lo real y lo ficticio."

Hershlag no podía disimular su exaltación. "Creo que podemos comenzar con una sencilla pregunta."

"Adelante."

"¿Quién es o fue Lunlun, el ángel de las flores?"

"Lunlun, de acuerdo con los testimonios y el escaso material periodístico disponible, es una chica de 15 años, proveniente del sur de Francia. Se cuenta que, para cumplir una suerte de mandato divino, debía buscar un artilugio mágico, llamado La flor de los siete colores o flor del arcoiris. Recorrió gran parte de Europa, así como ciertas partes de África y Asia, para localizar aquella enigmática flor. Y en su camino, se convirtió en alguien que ayudaba a su prójimo. Por donde pisaba su pie, crecían las flores."

El interés de Hershlag se encontraba en un punto sin retorno. "Estamos hablando de una suerte de milagrera, ¿cierto?"

"Milagrera, buena samaritana, taumaturga, todo lo que Ud. podría imaginar." El investigador también compartía la emoción de la periodista. "En sus viajes, se cuenta, cambió miles de vidas y acabó con toda clase de entuertos. Pero, como suele pasar con estas personas, muy poco se sabe realmente de ella."

La periodista se acomodó en su asiento. El profesor bebió un poco más de su cerveza, y se preparó para aclarar más dudas.

"¿Por ese motivo Ud. decidió escribir El misterio de la flor mágica? Quería darnos a conocer algo sobre tan enigmático y, a la vez, tan conocido individuo?"

"No necesariamente," respondió Dunin-Borkowski, "más bien, escribí por capricho mío. Desde pequeño, he sentido fascinación por aquellos personajes histórico-míticos, que desatan la imaginación de la gente. Sea el Rey Arturo, Saint Patrick, Guillermo Tell, Manco Cápac y muchos más."

Hershlag sacó un objeto de su bolso. Era un cigarrillo.

"¿No hay problema si fumo?"

"En realidad, sí, pero qué más da."

Mientras exhalaba humo, la periodista alistó más preguntas.

"Cuenta la gente que la conoció, o dice haberla conocido, que ella tenía alguna clase de poderes mágicos. Como que era una maestra del disfraz."

"Sí, eran poderes sobrenaturales," respondió el profesor. "Según la leyenda, los gobernantes de la estrella floral le permitieron aprovechar el espíritu dentro de cada flor, lo que le concedía habilidades para resolver toda clase de problemas. Con estas nuevas habilidades, su atuendo se transformaba."

"En resumen, ¿el hábito sí hacía al monje?"

"En el caso de ella, definitivamente. Aunque, según he averiguado, parecía durarle poco o tener cierto límite. En ese aspecto, los testimonios se contradicen mucho."

El tiempo pasó completamente desapercibido. La periodista y el profesor se encontraban completamente absortos en el tema.

"Lunlun, según lo que me han comentado, nunca fue realmente clara sobre el motivo por el que necesitaba encontrar la flor de los siete colores. Lo poco que se reveló parecía tener que ver con las hadas y los espíritus de las flores. ¿Indagó Ud. al respecto?"

"He de admitir," respondió el profesor, "que tampoco me queda muy claro. Además, me gustaría que leyese el libro, pues ahí desarrollo mucho mejor este aspecto tan desconocido. Parece que, de alguna forma, ella poseía un vínculo con aquellos enigmáticos espíritus de la naturaleza. La flor se relacionaba con alguna suerte de rito de sucesión, el cambio de una era a otra."

Hershlag continuó las preguntas. "Más o menos, ¿cómo se relacionaba con estos espíritus de la naturaleza?"

El profesor Dunin-Borkowski preparó con rapidez una respuesta. "Se relaciona con antiguas leyendas, que narran cómo las hadas y otros espíritus elementales convivían con la raza humana, al punto de tener familia y progenie. Por razones desconocidas, aquellos seres abandonaron nuestro mundo físico. La chica Lunlun vendría a ser un descendiente de una unión como esta. Mire, es un poco difícil de explicar con palabras, por lo que le sugiero leer mi libro, en que lo explico muchi mejor."

La periodista hizo una pausa. Había notado que la entrevista llevaba demasiado tiempo. Entonces, decidió continuar para terminar sin demora.

"Pido disculpas, profesor," mencionó Hershlag con humildad, "pero el tema podría llevarnos todo un día, y tengo varios pendientes. Permítame cerrar la entrevista con unas cuantas preguntas."

"Entendido."

"Leí que el trabajo no habría resultado posible sin ayuda de la fundación Flor Arcoiris. ¿Qué conexión tiene la fundación con Lunlun?"

"La fundación Flor Arcoiris ha sido el producto de universitarios y botánicos polacos, tras el derrumbamiento de la URSS. Inspirados por Lunlun y sus hazañas, por la idea de preservar el mundo y lograr imposibles, decidieron unirse para el cuidado de las áreas verdes y, en particular, de las flores. Lunlun apoyó con mucho entusiasmo la causa. No obstante, sin haber transcurrido mucho tiempo y por razones desconocidas, ella abdicó del proyecto. La fundación logró, sin embargo, adquirir y preservar varios recuerdos y escritos de Lunlun durante su búsqueda de la flor mágica."

"¿Ud. cree," prosiguió Hershlag, "que pueda contarnos un poco sobre el material que Lunlun dio a la fundación?"

"He firmado un contrato de no divulgación," la réplica del profesor no se hizo esperar. "Por ello, me temo, no podré revelar detalle alguno."

"El libro," continuó la entrevistadora, "tardó un año más de lo previsto, ¿cierto? ¿Esto se debió al atentado del 27 de enero?"

La mirada del prof. Dunin-Borkowski, repentinamente, cambió: se notaba más triste.

"Cierto. El ataque fue uno de los más brutales contra una ONG. La oficina fue atacada con bombas molotov. Gran parte del material se perdió en el incendio. Se sabe que grupos neonazis, los mismos que han estado acosando a la fundación, se adjudicaron la responsabilidad. Por desgracia, no hubo arrestos o indemnización hasta la fecha."

"Conoce Ud. la magnitud del daño?"

"Según me explicaron," respondió el profesor, "gran cantidad de documentos relacionados con la preservación de áreas verdes. Afortunadamente, todavía poseen copias digitales."

La periodista Hershlag tuvo que terminar la conversación. Se quedó con las ganas de conocer más.

"Profesor Dunin-Borkowski, ha sido un placer. Espero que la gente conozca más sobre este misterioso personaje y que su libro tenga el éxito que Ud. busca."

Hershlag se despidió del profesor con una enorme sonrisa.


End file.
